The Tudor Court
by X Livi4eva X
Summary: The Tudor Court is a place of lust, discomfort and betrayal; where noble characters roam and talk. Ruled by one of History's most powerful Kings in the world. Join them on their magnificent adventure, and see where it shall take them! R&R
1. SECTION ONE: New ladies at Court

**SECTION ONE**

* * *

><p><strong>SCENE ONE: <strong>_The Royal Play_

She gazed at her own reflection in the beautifully decorated mirror. Her slightly parted lips were as red as the berries in June. Her long dark hair flowed down her back. Her eyes glistened like the sun and there was an aureoles shine about her. Her cheeks were as red as roses, she brought her delicate fingers up to them; giving them the most graceful sensitive touch.

Then they moved to her silken tresses and ran between the thin strands. She remained doing this for a moment before clipping her hair back into a perfect bun. Her fingertips traced the line of her jaw and her deep brown eyes were focused on herself in the mirror. She let out a helpless sigh. Her own body felt like a stranger to herself.

When the other ladies in white passed her she stood up and joined them. She was like a rose in a thorn bush; obviously the most beautiful maiden in the crowd. Her white dress trailed behind her and she bowed her head to avoid eye contact with the others.

They stepped out into the hall and immediately the audience began to clap and cheer. She climbed up the stairs of the cardboard castle set gracefully like a queen, and joined another similar looking lady at the top of the middle tower. The only difference between the two ladies was that the other was Margaret Tudor, sister of Henry VIII.

Slowly the clapping and cheering died down and automatically turned into boos as a crowd of ladies dressed in black strolled into the hall. The booing rose in pitch and echoed around the hall. The ladies dressed in black joined the ladies dressed in white in the castle. Now the graceful, merciful white ladies were prisoners of these wretched, evil black ladies.

From their hands the ladies in black threw rose petals at the audience and hissed at them. A horn began to play and the audience began to clap and cheer as a group of men dressed as knights marched towards the castle, led by an extremely excited man dressed in red with his left hand grasping a sword.

He turned to the black ladies in the castle and raised the blade of his sword to them.

'Wretched ladies!' He called out to them. 'I demand you to release your prisoners.'

'As a 'wretched lady', I laugh at your desires,' replied one of the ladies in black and the audience booed quietly.

'These men with me are noble Lords!' He spread his arms out wide and gestured to the men behind him.

'No,' disagreed a lady in black. 'They're just men dressed up.'

The audience chuckled and laughed and King Henry, who was hidden among the small crowd of noble Lords, allowed himself a quick smile.

'I say it again,' the man in red began. 'Release these fair women that you keep so cruelly.'

'Never!' Cried a lady in black and the audience booed once again.

'You give us no choice, but to attack and breech your defences.'

A lady in black smirked and leaned forward, her lips slightly parted before responding.

'No knight shall ever breech mine,' she said with a lewd grin.

Henry, whose back was bent, looked up at his sister on the top of the middle tower. His intentions were to rescue her and take her as his prisoner. His eyes adverted to the beauty with the aureoles shine and the almond shaped mouth next to her. Although her eyes were hidden behind the golden mask she wore, he could tell they would be just as beautiful and yielding as the rest of her.

'Ladies,' grinned the man in red. 'Desire overcomes all… ATTACK!'

With that the noble Lords stood up to their original height and charged at the castle. When they clashed into the gates they burst open and the ladies in black threw rose petals at them. Henry shoved past all the others in his way. His desire was to get to the top first.

With a jump he heaved himself up onto the highest tower and reached out his hand in order to grab his sister's. Instead he found himself grasping the wrist of the beautiful maiden next to her.

For a moment it felt like there was no one else in the room apart from those two. His eyes met hers and were caught in their depth. Their faces remained mere inches away from each other, breathing in short, quickening breaths. His fingers spread out upon her arm and he pulled her closer until there was only a tiny space between their slightly parted lips.

'You are _my_ prisoner now,' he managed, still under her spell. Although this was just a play, it felt real to Henry. Her lips curved into a beautiful smile and she slipped her arm out of his grasp before leaving the tower she was prisoner in. Henry replaced her in the tower and watched her run down the steps. Her beauty had bewitched him and he knew what it felt like to be truly in love. For she was Anne Boleyn, and yet he may not know it, she was to be his queen later on in life.

**SCENE TWO:** _His Majesty, Charles Brandon, Princess Margaret and Lady Anne Boleyn go horse riding_

Snowflakes fell from the misty sky and covered the ground below, leaving an icy sheet of snow. This icy sheet of snow was then invaded by horses' feet, destroying the crystal snow and replacing it with dirty horse shoe footprints.

Princess Margaret trotted slowly behind the group of three on her white stallion. Her light brown wavy hair flowed gracefully down her back. Her gaze was focused on the flowers, with their petals briefly covered in snow.

'The flowers are so beautiful in the winter,' Anne commented when she saw Margaret gazing at them. The Princess nodded her head slightly in agreement. It was no secret that Margaret disliked Anne ever since she arrived at Hampton Court and attracted the attention of his Majesty, the King. She saw her as another desperate woman, waiting to become one of Henry's whores.

'As beautiful as you,' Henry said to Anne in a flirtatious manner. Margaret rolled her eyes in disgust as Anne giggled with sheer delight.

'And like your sister,' Charles added, his attention focused on Henry although the words he spoke were meant for Margaret. Margaret noticed this and looked up almost immediately to meet Charles' eyes.

'Thank you,' she replied as she blushed. There was something beautiful about the way he smiled, something aureoles.

'What point are you trying to make, Charles?' Henry hissed with a hint of jealously in his voice when he realised that his closest friend was flirting with his sister.

'Only that the Princess is as radiant as you say Lady Anne is,' Charles replied, hoping to ease the King's discomfort. Henry wrinkled his nose and decided not to make a great deal of it.

'Good, because she is engaged to the King of Portugal,' Henry replied, almost pleased with the fact.

'I am aware of that fact, your Majesty,' mumbled Charles as he pictured Margaret's future husband.

The King of Portugal was a terrible, ugly, old man with serious heart conditions. After viewing a portrait of the Princess Margaret, he decided he wanted to take her as his wife. Henry had nothing against this, for the marriage would create an alliance between the two countries at a time Henry needed one the most.

Margaret shivered at the thought of her future husband. She never wanted to marry him, yet her brother had forced her and now they were engaged.

'Have you told Princess Margaret who will be escorting her to Portugal, your Majesty?' Charles asked with a slight smile on his lips.

'Ah yes!' Henry exclaimed when he had remembered. 'Charles shall be escorting you to Portugal for he has my complete trust.'

Margaret and Charles eyes' met for a split second. Margaret had secretly hoped for someone more...female. But then of course it had to be a close ally of the King, someone who was important enough to represent his Majesty. All Margaret did was remain silent, lost in a different world until she was interrupted from her reverie.

'What are your views of your escort?' Charles had asked.

'Oh, it is comforting to know that a trusted member of court will be there with me every step of the way,' Margaret said although her voice were not as expressive as the words she spoke.

'Along with your ladies, of course. To help you with your daily activities,' added Henry after hearing her remark.

'I wish you every bit of luck on your journey,' Anne's voice was so graceful when she spoke, she hoped to melt the hatred in Margaret's heart for her. It did not seem to work; Margaret shot such a look at her which was deadly enough to kill. However, she managed to cover it up with a quick smile and a bow of her head. There was a moment of silence between the group of four.

'I should return to court and prepare myself for the feast,' Charles stated, breaking the silence.

'Feast? What feast?' Margaret questioned curiously, her gaze bouncing between her brother and Charles. 'I was never told about a feast...'

'I was going to tell you, dearest sister. A feast will be held to honour the arrival of Lady Anne,' Henry replied as he brought Anne's hand to his lips and kissed it. The young maiden's cheeks blushed rosy red and the handsome King smiled at her response to his action.

'How wonderful,' Margaret muttered under her breath sarcastically.

'I hope to see you all at the feast tonight,' Charles said before bowing and galloping back to court on his dark brown stallion. Margaret glanced between Henry and Anne and gripped the reins of her horse. She no longer wished to stay in the Lady Anne's company. She couldn't stand their flirting and secret kisses when no one is watching.

'I suppose I should go and get ready for this 'feast',' she told them before bowing her head and galloping back up the path they had just trotted down; leaving Henry and Anne alone in the glistening snow.

**SCENE THREE:** _A feast is held to honour the arrival of Lady Anne Boleyn._

'Good evening! This feast is to commemorate Lady Anne's joining here and to bid farewell to my dear sister, Margaret,' Henry announced to the assembled crowd in the feasting hall. Whispers fell among the crowd, many of them saying 'a lot of ladies have joined court, why is this feast only held for Lady Anne?'

Anne's gaze dropped sadly and she let out a sigh. She knew it would take a while for them to accept her and allow her to fit in with the rest. Lady Nina Müller was among the crowd of ladies new to court. Her eyes met the Queen's, who sat on her throne devastated by her husband's words, and smiled to comfort her. Catherine returned her smile, although she felt herself tearing apart inside. She needed to see support like that from her ladies in-waiting.

'Why does everyone have to question my decisions?' Henry whispered furiously to himself. Anne decided to change the subject for both of their benefits and curved her lips into a beautiful smile.

'Thank you for the fine dress you sent me, Majesty. I am very fond of it,' Anne whispered sweetly in his ear. Henry smiled to hear her kind gracious words.

'Thank you, for looking so lovely in it,' he replied and turned to the crowd. 'Ignore them, they do not yet know of your elegance.' Anne blushed uncontrollably and smiled, but her smile slowly vanished from her lips when she noticed Catherine glaring at her with eyes full of fury.

'Brother!' Exclaimed Princess Margaret as she entered and greeted Henry. She wore a long dark green dress with clear jewels sewn into the corset.

'Dearest Margaret, you look lovely,' Henry replied as he scrutinized her sister's dress. He recognised it and was trying to remember where he had seen it before.

'Indeed you do, where did you get that outstanding dress from?' Anne commented, trying to create conversation with the Princess. Surprisingly, Margaret shot no negative looks or glares.

'It was my mother's,' Margaret answered positively as she twirled in it.

'It does look beautiful on you,' Charles appeared behind Margaret and she instantly knew who the voice belonged to.

'I am glad to see you here, Charles. You look ravishing for the ladies tonight!' Henry laughed. 'Have you got anyone in mind?' Charles glanced around the ladies in the feasting hall, his attention focused on the group of ladies new to court.

'You know me too well, your Majesty,' Charles laughed with a grin on his face. 'I should go make myself known to the new ladies.' He bowed before leaving them and venturing towards the ladies.

Margaret looked back at him and watched every step he took towards them. For some reason she felt a sudden pain strike in her chest; jealously invaded her heart. _No_, she thought,_ why do I feel like this? _Margaret heard herself let out a quiet gasp, and she feared that Henry and Anne may have heard it too.

'May I be excused, brother? I wish to go and get myself a drink,' Margaret said to him. Henry didn't reply for he was too interested in Anne, and Margaret went anyway without his permission. A maid gave her goblet as soon as she saw the Princess approach her.

'Are you enjoying yourself?' Henry asked Anne as he briefly stroked her cheek.

'With you I always am!' Anne exclaimed, she resisted herself from kissing him passionately. The two of them were after all in public and the Queen was in the same room. In fact, the Queen was coming towards them.

The smile disappeared from Henry's face. 'Catherine.' He bowed his head and Anne almost fell into a courtesy. She stared down at her feet as she did, trying to avoid eye contact with the Queen.

'A wonderful feast it is, your Majesty,' Catherine told him without glancing at Anne.

'Thank you,' He replied uncomfortably. 'I am glad you made it.'

'I am after all the Queen of England and it is my duty to attend feasts thrown by his Majesty.' Catherine shot a look at Anne which upset her deeply.

'There has been no serious trouble with the French yet,' Henry said, changing the subject.

'How comforting,' Catherine replied as she began to walk away.

'My husband,' she added and she glared at Anne before returning to her other ladies.

Music began to play and Henry and Anne didn't get a chance to discuss what just took place before the floor was invaded by excited guests. They took their dance partners and stood in their positions. The hall was filled with laughter and joy as the guests danced with each other. Henry was delighted to see them having a good time.

Margaret stood not far from her brother and watched the guests dance happily. She noticed Charles dancing with one of the new ladies of court, she believed that she was a new lady in-waiting to Catherine. Her name being Lady Nina Müller. Margaret forced herself to advert her eyes and told herself to stop being foolish.

Suddenly a messenger boy ran in and handed Henry a scroll. The music died down and the guests turned to see what was going on. Henry ripped open the scroll and began to read, his eyes began to turn bright red.

'What is this?' He yelled furiously. 'The Spanish have withdrawn from the treaty?' Henry glared at Catherine with rage and stormed out.

'Henry!' Anne cried, the King had already left the feast. Catherine's gaze dropped sadly and she tried her best not to let her tears escape her eyes. Lady Nina Müller approached the distraught Queen.

'Majesty, are you okay?' She asked, her voice as gentle as a song of a mockingbird.

'I don't know...Nina,' Catherine gasped, refusing to believe what had just happened. 'I'll go see how my daughter is.' With that, she left the room.

Margaret joined Nina and Anne.

'I don't know why the King of Spain did that, I think we all need peace,' sighed Nina.

'Nor do I,' agreed Margaret. 'But I do know that I will miss you all very much when I leave.'

'Princess Margaret, you'll be missed too.'

'Thank you, Lady Müller. You have always been one to speak kind words. I only think others will not miss me as much. I shall retire to my chambers, good night,' Margaret stated before leaving the hall in silence.

**This story I will be writing is based on an RP called: The Tudors roleplay on msn. Feel free to join us if you want. Please review and tell me what you think of this and help me decide if I should carry it on. Thank you!**


	2. SECTION ONE: Catherine's fury

**SECTION ONE**

* * *

><p><strong>SCENE FOUR:<strong> _The Queen's Chamber_

Queen Catherine stood in her chambers looking out of her window at the Royal Gardens in the distance. Her long black hair was tied back in a bun and her dark eyes were narrowed. In the other room, her ladies in-waiting were laughing and talking with each other. The conversations they had were mostly about the recent actions of men at the court they were fond of.

There was a knock at the door which triggered Catherine to turn around to face it. It had not yet opened and the Queen took a deep breath before telling the knocker to enter. Lady Anne Boleyn entered and curtsied.

'Majesty, you called for me,' she said gently; her voice barely a whisper.

'Close the door behind you,' Catherine told her almost cutting the young maiden off. Anne obeyed her wishes and pushed the door shut with the force of a single hand.

'Do you know why you're here?' Catherine carried on as Anne turned back around to face her.

'No I don't, Majesty,' Anne admitted curiously. She was eager to know why she had been called out while the other ladies remained doing their activities.

'It seems that you'll be next, the King no longer loves me and has fallen in love with you like a teenager.'

Anne saw the fury in Catherine's eyes and she looked down, embarrassed by the Queen's words. 'Majesty I...'

'What will happen? You'll be treated like a Queen now,' Catherine hissed.

'I don't know what to say, Majesty,' Anne heard herself gasping.

'But you'll end up like the others, you're not the first and you won't be the last.'

'How can you be so sure?'

Catherine laughed in a bitter-sweet way at her words, 'I know my husband...and I know what he'll do.' She almost sounded like she was mimicking her tone.

'Do you know what you are going to do?' Catherine asked as she looked angrily at Anne, her hatred for the young maiden couldn't be denied; but her jealousy for her couldn't be hidden. Anne was so young, and Catherine was getting old. She knew it was only a matter of time before he asked for a divorce, she had regretted it ever since he stopped visiting her bed chamber.

'You are going to be a whore of his Majesty and then he will leave you like he does with the others. Look what happened to your sister, Mary!' Catherine added.

Anne's gaze dropped sadly, 'I can assure you I do not wish to bed his Majesty.'

There was a knock at the door but Queen Catherine ignored it for a while.

'You don't want to bed him?' Catherine snapped, she hated a liar. 'Do you think I am stupid? You will finally do it.'

She looked at the door and said 'yes?'

Lady Nina Müller entered and bowed, at the sight of her Anne's eyes slightly widened in shock. How long had she been there? How much had she heard, all of it? Anne looked away in embarrassment to avoid eye contact with her.

'Majesty, it is time to see your daughter,' Nina said without looking at Anne. A smile appeared on Catherine's lips. _Her daughter_. The only thing which made her feel better when she felt like the entire world was against her.

'I shall see her now, close the door please. I wish to discuss the future of this whore,' Catherine told her with a bow of her head. When Nina had silently left the room, Anne opened her mouth to speak.

'Majesty, I am now whore,' Anne whispered.

'In the future, you shall remember this words. Now go!'

Anne glared at Queen Catherine and stormed out furiously. _How dare she!_ Anne screamed in her mind, _she shall regret it later on. Henry should know of this absurd behaviour. _Anne sat down in the other and kept her head bowed, she could feel the other ladies looking at her and she could hear their whispers. Tears filled the young maiden's eyes and she tried her hardest not to let them fall. Princess Margaret was on her way to the Queen's Chamber and saw Anne sitting there alone. Although Margaret was not fond of her, she seemed quite upset and she ought to go see what was wrong. She was after all a favourite of her brother, the King.

'Anne, what is wrong?' Margaret asked, she tried to make her voice sound sympathetic but it sounded pathetic.

'Her Majesty calls me a whore,' Anne said quietly, still refusing to believe what had just happened.

'You are no whore, Anne. You have not shared a bed with the king. I believe her majesty only called you a whore because she was angry,' Margaret swallowed hard at her own words. It was a strange feeling she got after she had been kind to Anne.

'She has made me so angry!'

'Try not to be, Anne. She has every right to be angry but not with you. Although she has a right to envy you and jealousy can turn into hatred.'

'She may have the right to envy me but she doesn't have the right humiliate me publicly.'

'Be careful, Anne. She is the Queen and my sister in-law.'

'Yes, of course.' Anne's gaze dropped sadly- Catherine was the Queen, and she was her lady in-waiting.

**SCENE FIVE: **_Henry confronts Catherine_

Queen Catherine was sat at the dinner table when King Henry marched in furiously and sat down. He shot a look at Catherine and began to eat like a savage animal. Catherine reached her hand out to him with a confused facial expression.

'Your Majesty, what is the matter?' She asked as her fingers briefly touched his finger tips. Henry hastily shoved her hand away and withdrew his hand. Catherine looked down sadly, she felt discarded.

'You are the matter!' Henry snapped in her face.

'I am sorry,' she apologised when she realised what he meant. Anne had told Henry about what she had said...

'How dare you talk to Lady Anne in that manner.'

'It had to be done.' Catherine could feel the tears rolling down her face.

'You had no right. You are my wife and the Queen, that is all!'

'Henry...'

'IT IS 'YOUR MAJESTY'! Do not forget that I am the King of England and not only your husband.' Henry grimaced at the thought of Catherine still being his wife. Catherine looked so devastated and distraught at the same time.

'Your Majesty,' she whispered sadly. She leaned forward to him and he scowled in response. 'You do not need Lady Anne. You have your daughter and I. Mary is so talented, you should be proud.'

'I am proud!' Henry yelled and a shiver ran down Catherine's spine. 'She should have been a boy! A talented young boy who I would be even more proud of. Sometimes I wish I never married you.'

Tears poured down Queen Catherine's cheeks like a waterfall and she made no effort to wipe them away.

'You might have a son,' Catherine struggled to say through her silent sobs, 'you only need to visit my bed chamber.'

Henry rolled his eyes in disgust at her words.

'We have had this conversation many times before, Catherine. _You _are incapable of giving birth to a living son,' he simply said as he carried on eating. He did not realise how those words broke Catherine's heart inside. She got to her feet and pushed her chair under the table.

'Where do you think you're going?' Henry asked as he looked up at her. Catherine wiped her cheeks before replying.

'I wish to retire to my chambers,' she responded.

'Sit down and eat!'

His voice was so terrifying that Catherine trembled, she pulled out her chair and sat down. After a moment of eating and silence, Henry opened his mouth to speak.

'If you do anything like that again...mark my words you shall be punished,' Henry snapped. Catherine was filled with sadness and rage as she glanced around at the ladies and guards in the room. She now felt embarrassed like Anne did earlier.

**SCENE SIX: **_Christmas Dinner with King Henry, Lady Anne Boleyn, Princess Margaret Tudor, Mr Charles Brandon and Lady Nina Müller (as a server). Queen Catherine does not attend._

Princess Margaret sat silently at the end of the table. She had lost her appetite for food as conversations about her marriage to the King of Portugal became more serious. Lady Nina Müller curtsied with a jug of wine.

'Would you like more wine, Princess?' she asked kindly with a smile on her face. Princess Margaret hated her innocence and shook her head.

'No thank you,' she said as she returned her smile.

'Margaret, why aren't you eating?' King Henry asked.

'I believe it's the nerves of her wedding,' Anne said as she looked to Henry. Nina glared at Anne and Margaret simply shook her head to calm her down. Charles Brandon sat opposite Lady Anne, he pretended to be oblivious of the situation and carried on eating his turkey. Margaret muttered under her breath before replying.

'I'm not hungry,' she said aloud.

Anthony Knivert appeared in the doorway.

'Oh, my sincere apologies. I did not know the King had company,' said he.

Henry wiped his mouth, 'Come, come Anthony. Aaah! Present time. What did my dear friends get me?'

'If you insist, your Majesty.' Anthony sat down next to Charles and handed Henry his gift, then he shook Charles' hand to say hello. Anne gave Henry her gift with a pleasant smile on her lips. In response, Margaret looked at her full plate of food and shoved it away. Charles looked at her and gave her a small box after giving his Majesty a gift. Margaret stared at it for a while, lost in its beauty and colour.

'Thank you,' she said as she stroked it. Charles bowed his head and smiled.

'What a wonderful spear, Anthony, thank you! My gift to you is this bejewelled chalice. And Anne, this is a fine gauntlet, thank you. I have had made several gowns for you and I have also had made a grand bed,' Henry said as Margaret opened the box. Inside was a beautiful jewel necklace, she did not know what jewels it was made of but she couldn't deny the fact she loved it. She smiled at Charles and clasped it around her neck.

'Oh thank you, Majesty. I am very grateful,' Anne thanked. Margaret raised her eyebrows at Henry.

'And what did you get for your child and wife, brother?' she asked.

'That is none of your business, Margaret,' Henry hissed.

'My pleasure, your Majesty. Thank you for this chalice, I shall cherish it always,' Anthony said. Margaret tilted her head to the left hastily.

'Very well,' she responded. She added 'brother' to the end through clenched teeth. Henry ignored her remark and decided to discuss a subject which would offend Margaret.

'Are you ready to leave for Portugal?' He asked as he smirked.

'I am ready whenever Charles is ready to take me,' replied Margaret as her eyes met Charles'.

There was a moment of silence and Anthony decided to change the subject.

'Henry and Charles, we could go hunting tomorrow. I truly think that the snow if perfect for it,' he stated with a smile.

'Perfect! Will the Lady Anne join me?' Henry asked to Anne.

'Only if it pleases you, Majesty,' she replied and smiled at the thought of hunting with the King.

'I shall see you tomorrow then. Excuse me, I will retire my chambers. I bid you all good night,' Anthony said as he rose to his feet and left.

'I should also,' Margaret added as she glanced from Henry and Anne who were lost in each other's eyes. 'Good night and a Merry Christmas.'


	3. SECTION ONE: Portugal

**SECTION ONE**

* * *

><p><strong>SCENE:<strong>_ The ship journey to Portugal_

Glistening stars filled the dark sky that night and the grey clouds were almost invisible. Princess Margaret stood on the ship's deck, gazing up with her aureoles hazel eyes. She, her ladies and Charles Brandon, the new Duke of Suffolk had been sailing the oceans for a while. Margaret personally thought that he did not deserve such a title for he was not of noble blood and only a dear friend of her brother's. But she must keep her opinions to herself because her brother was the King of England.

Princess Margaret's gaze dried and she sighed sadly. She was beginning to feel sick, not sea sick but home sick. She longed to return home to her beloved friends and every night at a candle light she prayed for her brother to change his mind. She knew that she was dreaming stupid things and it was impossible for him to change his mind, but what is life worth if you cannot dream?

'Princess Margaret!' One of her ladies cried from behind her. Margaret turned around to find three of her ladies standing not far from her on the deck.

'Ladies,' she greeted them with a smile.

'We have been looking all over for you,' said another. 'It isn't safe to be outside this late.'

Margaret responded by following them downstairs and into her cabin. She sat on a chair and closed her eyes as one of her ladies combed her hair. Soon she would arrive in Portugal and she was thankful for this. She could no longer be in the company of Charles because it was making her feel awkward inside. Each night they would sit and play a game of cards, their eyes would be fixed on their deck and occasionally they'd eye each other.

They had all been told that this should be the last night aboard the ship, for they would soon arrive in Portugal. This would then be the last time they would play cards together. Margaret smiled at this fact and left her ladies to go and join him.

'Charles,' she greeted him and sat down at the end of the table.

'My lady,' he replied as he slid her deck of cards down the table. She snatched them and examined her deck to see if she had been lucky.

'We are to arrive in Portugal, how do you feel?' Charles asked as he saw Margaret frowning at her deck.

'Nervous, like any other woman would be when she is going to see her fiancé,' she answered as she selected a card and played it. Charles played his card and watched the look on Margaret's face, he listened to the sound she made.

'I am truly sorry about what you must do.'

Margaret kept her gaze lowered. 'Please do not...pity me.'

'I do not pity you, my lady!' Charles shot back, his eyebrows raised in shock and his eyes slightly widened. Then his face relaxed at the next thought which entered his head. 'Well a bit.'

Margaret smirked and played her card, 'you cannot fool me.'

'The king's a fool.' She was surprised at his words.

'What?'

'For making you marry that old man.'

'I appreciate your sympathy but it isn't helping so stop it.'

There was a long moment of silence between them as they played their cards. In the end, Charles won and Margaret was greatly disappointed. She curtsied and headed for the door, her long hair flowing graciously behind her.

'Margaret-wait,' Charles caught her sleeve and she turned to face him immediately. At first she was shocked by his touch and their eyes were locked in a gaze. That look on her face: so provocative, so flimsy: surely designed to draw him on. He could see the pink moons on her cheeks, her lips parting a little as though to welcome his.

He moved towards her and pressed his lips against hers, sending a glorious shiver down her back. Snaking her arms around his neck showed him that she was pleased with his kiss. Their eyes closed and he shoved the door shut with one arm. Kissing and holding her against the door, he struggled to roll up her dress as far as it would go to reveal her soft and yielding body.

The first dark, boiling plunge into her was a glorious combination of pain and divine pleasure; he felt the resistance of her maidenhead as many more plunges followed. Meanwhile his jerkin had been removed by Margaret as she gasped with each thrust into her. Her strong fingers gripped his back, her nails digging into his skin with the intensity of her own desire for him; then the gorgeous release. The same process happened again and their bodies melted together as the darkness did with the sunlight.

**SCENE:** _New Year's Eve Party_

It had been a week since Princess Margaret and the Duke had arrived in Portugal. After receiving a letter from his dear sister, Henry decided that it was time to go there and attend the wedding. The morning the letter had arrived was the morning the ship set sail for Portugal. Aboard it was His majesty and friends, Her majesty and her majesty's ladies, Princess Mary and her ladies, and the Boleyns. Those who were not aboard were to arrive in Portugal some days before the wedding.

They would be spending New Year's Eve and New Year's Day on the ship. King Henry had decided to throw a New Year's Eve party on the ship's deck. Away from the celebration, Anthony stood gazing at the sea with his drink in his hand.

'Hello Anthony,' greeted Anne as she walked up from behind him.

'Hello m'lady,' he replied. 'I've never welcomed the new year on a ship.'

'Mein Gott...I hate ships,' mumbled Lady Müller and Anthony noticed that she had joined them.

'Neither have I, but it is His majesty's wish!' Anne responded to Anthony's statement.

'Why do you hate ships, Lady Müller?' Anthony asked curiously.

'I get sea sick easily. I prefer the ground,' Nina replied simply.

'I see; I spend a lot of my life travelling at sea usually doing business for the King.'

'Well, let's hope you don't get sick this time,' added Anne as she sipped her drink.

'Yes, well if the sea is as calm as this I won't have any problems.'

'We can only hope, m'lady.'

The three of them exchanged smiles.

'Shall we have a toast?' Anthony asked, changing the subject. They raised their glasses in response.

'What a wonderful idea, Anthony!' Henry exclaimed as he joined them. Anthony bowed and the ladies curtsied.

'Majesty,' said Anne as she rose to her original height.

Henry smiled at her. 'I'm very sorry for my absence, I was getting dressed suitably for the party.'

'You truly found something handsome to wear, majesty.'

Through the corner of Anne's eye she saw Queen Catherine glaring at her furiously. This did not bother her, for the Queen could not harm Anne when Henry was around. Anthony raised his glass to His majesty.

'Happy new year to His majesty!' He cried happily.

Nina copied his actions. 'Indeed, a Happy New Year to you all!'

Anne smiled at His majesty and raised her glass. 'Happy New Year, majesty.' Her voice was so gentle that it could melt an angel's heart.

After sipping his drink, Anthony almost dropped it and struggled to stand up straight.

'Are you already drunk, sir?' Anne asked in a teasing manner.

'I don't think so,' Nina answered for him with a smile.

'It seems that he will be soon.'

'One drink isn't enough to make me drunk, m'lady. Four...well we'll see.'

'We shall see indeed,' Anne laughed.

**SCENE: **_Princess Margaret and the King of Portugal's wedding_

The cathedral was grand and beautiful, covered with magnificent gold statues and decorations from the bottom to the top. There was a spacious gap between the rows of seats to make an aisle for Princess Margaret to walk down. She glared at it before looking away and leaning against the wall sadly.

The two Kings shake hands and end their conversation. King Henry smiled and went to sit down on the front row next to Queen Catherine and his daughter Princess Mary. The King of Portugal stood at the front with a displeasing smile on his thin lips. In the back of the aisle, the Duke took Margaret gently by the arm.

'Anxious, my lady?' He asked, trying to create conversation.

'Yes,' she said, her voice barely a whisper.

'When should I begin to walk, my lady?' Lady Anne Boleyn asked as she appeared at her side.

'When the music plays.'

'You look so beautiful, Princess.'

'Thank you, Anne.' Her gaze met Charles' who broke it almost immediately by looking away.

Meanwhile at the front of the cathedral, Anthony sat down next to His majesty and gave him a smile.

'Mind if I sit here, majesty?' He asked after he had.

'Of course, Anthony. My wife and daughter do not mind,' answered Henry as he glanced at his family.

'Of course we don't,' Queen Catherine added as she tilted her head with a smile.

The organ began to play loudly and Princess Margaret took a deep breath. Lady Anne slowly began to walk down with graceful steps. When she had reached the end, Margaret and Charles began to walk down and Charles not willingly gave her away to the King of Portugal; he then sat down next to Anthony.

'Good job,' Anthony said to him.

'No it's not,' Charles muttered as he eyed the King of Portugal.

The ceremony began and the English guests tried to translate what the minister was saying to English in their heads. As Margaret and her fiancé turned to face each other with their rings, Henry leaned forward to Anthony.

'Doesn't the King look extremely handsome?' He smirked. Anthony half smiled, what could he say to that?

'Very funny, your majesty.' Was Anthony's response although he was in an uncomfortable position.

'What's funny about your sister getting married to a man not as handsome as you, Majesty?' Anne asked from behind them, she tried to look serious but in the corner of her mouth there was a slight curve of her lip.

'Well I am doing it for her own good,' Henry said.

'Your majesty should not laugh at your poor sister's unfortunate fate with a man like the King of Portugal,' the Duke spat. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence and Henry felt enraged.

'I'm sure the King did not mean to offend...' Anthony started.

'Excuse me? Can you think of someone better, Brandon?' Henry hissed and had interrupted Anthony.

It's your Majesty's duty to find the best match for your sister, though I'm sure being the best cannot be said about of your future brother in law,' Charles replied.

'Ugly? Old? Freaky,' he added moments later as he shook his head in disbelief.

At his words, King Henry jumped to his feet and glared at Charles with such fury.

'He is the King of Portugal! She will soon be Queen! And this marriage will also be good for our country! Surely someone like you cannot undermine a King! It is not all about looks!' He shouted and interrupted the ceremony. Margaret spun around to face them, she had been oblivious to their conversation but now knew. All in the cathedral looked shocked and terrified by the King's words.

'Your majesty, I meant no offense, surely your decision is well based and just. I only meant to reason your sister's reluctance to this marriage.' Charles said quietly. Margaret's eyes filled with tears as the ceremony finished, she bowed her head and went to get ready for the feast. Almost immediately, Charles left the cathedral to go after her.

'Princess, are you ok?' He asked when he caught up with her.

'Do I look ok, Charles? I have just married the most ugliest man I have ever seen. Now you and my brother have embarrassed me greatly!'

'I'm sorry. I was standing up for you.'

Margaret shook her head gently. 'I don't need you to stand up for me. I don't need anyone to stand up for me. My fate is certain and no one can help me, do not certain your fate yet because you're standing up for me.'

Margaret and Charles stared at each other until Anne came to them.

'Sorry, am I interrupting something?' She asked as she joined them.

'No, my lady,' He said to Anne. 'I shall go and get ready for the feast.' He turned and left quickly. Margaret watched him go and soon regretted what she said.

'Will you be ok, Margaret?' Anne asked.

'Yes I shall be,' Margaret told her before going to her chambers to change.


End file.
